Two-Legged Creatures
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Two-Legged Creatures is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in two issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, discover the secrets of the watu. Plot Part 1 Two-Legged Creatures begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, the three friends are playing together when they stumble across a gathering of meerkats, where an elder meerkat named Meekon is telling a story to his family. Upon spotting Simba and his friends, the old meerkat beckons them closer and continues his tale about legendary two-legged creatures called watu. At the end of the story, a young meerkat nicknamed Fibber claims that he has seen cave paintings of watu, but Meekon warns the group that a trip to such a cave would be too dangerous and difficult. Despite the old meerkat's warnings, Simba and his friends set out with Fibber the next day to find the cave of watu paintings. On their way to the cave, the friends run into a hippopotamus, who warns them that this part of the savanna is dangerous. That evening, the friends are spooked by strange noises at the river's edge and end up falling into the river, where they are saved by that same hippopotamus. After leaving the hippopotamus behind, the friends reach the dreaded watu cave, but they are stopped by a vulture sentry, Victor, who warns them that they may enter at their own peril. Fibber cleverly tricks Victor by scoffing at the idea of watu cave paintings, and the vulture indignantly lets them enter. Part 2 With Victor at their sides, the friends enter the cave, where they find an assortment of watu cave drawings. As the friends survey the paintings, Victor pipes up that he has seen watu in recent times, and Simba demands to know where. Victor requests that they all get some rest first, but come morning, the friends set out in search of the watu, with Victor answering question after question from his curious visitors. Finally, the friends arrive at where the watu live, but before Victor shows them what he's found, he asks Fibber if he can spend the holiday with his family, since guarding the watu cave can get old and dull. Though reluctant, Fibber grants Victor his request, and Victor shows the friends another watu cave, which is littered with strange objects and tools. That night, Simba dreams that two watu come into the cave and leave with all their belongings. The next morning, the friends awaken to find that the cave is empty. Just before leaving, Fibber and Timon snatch up two objects left behind by the watu, which they present to Meekon when they return to Fibber's family. Meekon quickly explains away the watu, indicating that the objects they've found are nothing more than a bird's nest and a plant, but when the others are gone, he buries the artifacts in the ground, far too frightened to accept the existence of the watu. Pages Twolegged1.png Twolegged2.png Twolegged3.png Twolegged4.png Twolegged5.png Twolegged6.png Twolegged7.png Twolegged8.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories